Maybe Life Isn't So Bad
by red-as-a-rose1028
Summary: Raven is every guy's dream girl. She is gorgeous and everybody knows it. She has also been best friends with the Mikaelsons since 5th grade. And according to everyone, destined to be with Klaus. She has always had a small crush on him. But with her home life getting worse, will she be able to admit she also has feelings for Kol? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**No one's POV**

"It had been four days. Four days Raven was out of school. Four days that the Mikealsons had been at Allegiant Elementary.

The siblings had heard of Raven, it was impossible not to. Everybody knew who she was and talked about her all the time. Mostly people said things that didn't necessarily sound jealous, but still sounded like they wanted to be her. They almost never heard bad things about her. Apparently people were to afraid of what would happen if she found out. People made her out to be someone who didn't mind kicking someone's ass or ruining their life. So the siblings guessed everybody was just too afraid of getting destroyed.

Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus had seen her little group. It consisted of four girls. They were all different, but yet all the same. Of course they were all pretty. It was obvious that the four of them put quite a bit of effort into their appearance. Each of them always looked good, and could be seen checking their hair all the time.

But Raven was described to be gorgeous. Not just gorgeous, but effortlessly beautiful. Everyone said she didn't even have to try. Raven could come in to school with her hair undone and looking like a mess and still be more beautiful than all her friends combined. This of course got Klaus and Kol interested in this mystery girl. It made Rebekah hate her though. Her brothers rolled their eyes at her sisters petty attitude. It was typical for her sister, or basically any girl, to hate some other girl because of how perfect she was.

Then there was the boy's group. That group consisted of six boys. The one in charge was Scott. They had learned that he was the best at whatever he also had a bunch of girls crushing on him. Everyone said that Raven and Scott would make the cutest couple. They all said it was bound to happen considering they were the two most popular kids in the school.

Kol and Klaus couldn't wait to see this girl. Rebekah, however, didn't seem so keen. She was certain this girl would turn out to be a total bitch. "All the attention probably got to her head." she told her brothers. The only thing Rebekah was looking forward to was finally making friends. The only people who were interested in talking in talking to her were people Rebekah didn't want to hang out with. She hoped the time would come soon, she was getting sick of her brothers. The three youngest Mikealson siblings had eaten lunch just the three of them the past four days.

Each of them were having trouble making friends. It was surprising seeing as how girls were instantly drawn to Kol and Klaus. Either way they were all getting sick of each other. They didn't know it yet, but that Tuesday was going to be a big deal for the Mikealsons, even the eldest brothers Elijah and Finn. And it was all thanks to Raven Nova.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I like to think while on my way to school. It's one of the very few times I enjoy being alone. It is relaxing to me. Putting my headphones on, shutting out the world around me, and just thinking about whatever.

I usually think about whatever I have going on at school. Sometimes I'll even think of the mess I call my life.

Today I thought about my vacation. It had been just my mother and I. We had taken a trip to Hawaii this time. Even though I had gone with Clare, it felt like I had taken the vacation alone. We're not close at all, and I'm pretty sure the only reason she brings me is so she doesn't have to worry about me complaining whiles she was on vacation. But she tries her best to ignore me.

My mother always buys two rooms so we don't have to share. Well,it is more like so she doesn't have to see my face. The only time I actually saw her was occasionally during dinner or breakfast. That was only about four times in the two weeks we were there, though. But I always find a way to keep myself entertained. This time it was a hot Australian guy named Jax. He was two years older than me,14, but didn't seem to mind the age difference. I think he barely even noticed. With the way my life is, I of course have to be mature to be able to handle it. And well, if you didn't know I was 12 you would probably guess I was 14 or 15. So I have older guys flirting with me all the time.

I met Jax at the beach, and I couldn't help but stare at how hot and muscular he was. He lived on the island, and was also on a break. His was longer though, so he was able to hang out with me every day. We flirted, he taught me how to surf, talked, and flirted some more. I had actually enjoyed it a lot.

I looked down at my phone and saw that it was 8:05. Crap! I had to be in home room by 8:10 and I still had a while to go. I began to run trying to make it on time.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Raven made it to homeroom just as they were calling attendance. "Raven Nova." She heard Mr. Miller call out when she walked in.

"Here!" She replied rushing to her desk. She took out her books and shoved them in her desk. Raven swung her backpack around her shoulder getting ready to go hang her things in the coatroom her classroom had. She looked up first and smiled at the people behind her. She started walking to the coatroom, then turned around half way.

**Kol's POV**

I sat down in my desk waiting for the bell to ring for first period. I heard the name Raven Nova being called out and expected to hear no response. I was shocked when I heard someone say here.

I looked up to see a girl rushing to her seat. Even I had to admit she looked perfect. Raven had the prettiest green eyes you could ever see, wavy light brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and a beautiful tan. She had on a plain tight black t-shirt, dark blue jeggings, gray boots that almost went up to her knees, a big white and gray cardigan, and a gray infinity scarf. I defiantly saw what everybody meant by effortlessly gorgeous.

I watched her as she took out her books. I stared when she smiled at my siblings and I. And I smirked when she turned around, noticing us for the first time.

But she remained cool and just turned back around pretending she never saw us. Then when Raven got back to her seat the bell rang and everybody shuffled out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm starting it off by when the Mikealsons and Raven first met, and then eventually it will get into them in high school. The next chapter will defiantly be them in 5th grade but I'm not so sure about the one after that. I just want to show you guys how all of their relationships started. Also, I just want to say that I know I could have put Caroline as Raven instead of making a whole new character. I just didn't want to have to make sure whatever I wrote fit her personality. I wanted to make a character that I could make however I wanted to. <strong>

**That doesn't mean she won't pop up in the story though. I'm planning on having all of the TVD characters pop up at one point. I might even make her, Elena, and Bonnie the friends she has before Rebekah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebekah's POV**

Morning classes were boring and uneventful. No surprise there. It was like that everyday. Right now it was my most hated part of the school day, lunch time. I sat there miserable while everyone else spent the time sitting with their friends. It was no fair I had to spend it with my idiots of brothers. I could tell they despised it too. They wouldn't admit it though. They swore that it didn't bother them, but it was obvious to me it did.

When the bell rang, everyone left the class and headed to the cafeteria. I saw the Raven girl talking to one of the cuter popular guys, with her little minions following behind her. I rolled my eyes at how everyone crowded around her.

Everybody took sat down in a table, and my brothers and I choose a table in the corner of the cafeteria. After a few minutes I noticed Klaus staring at something. I looked over to Kol and we both followed his gaze. He had been staring at the popular table. That is where people like Raven and Scott Mason sat.

"Why on earth would you waste your time staring at that girl?" I asked, noticing he was looking at Raven.

"Because she is hot Bekah, duh!" Kol answered for Klaus.

"Seems like a dumb bitch if you ask me."

"Well nobody asked you, now did they. Besides, you don't even know her. Plus she is in all the advanced classes . Have you not noticed we have every class with her? So you can't really call her dumb." Klaus responded.

Kol shook his head. "About that, how on earth is that possible! Nobody that looks like _that _ can be that smart. I found out she is at the top of all of her classes. _All _of them. That defies all logic!"

"There is such a thing as beauty and brains, Kol." Klaus informed him.

"If you two are into that, I pray for you."

"Oh please Becks, you are overreacting." Klaus told her. I rolled my eyes at how stupid those two are. We began to argue while Kol sat there quietly, which was unusual.

"Wait a second guys, is it just me or are they talking about us?" Kol motioned to Raven Nova and one of her friends who I think was called Bonnie Bennett. They were both staring at us, and suddenly Raven got up. She looked back at her friend and said something, but she shook her head. Raven rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed with her friend, and continued walking. And if I wasn't mistaken, she was walking right towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I was shocked when I came back and saw we had new kids. Caroline usually couldn't wait to tell me anything. Especially something juicy. I could always count on her to fill me in on everything I needed to know. She lived for those types of things. That is why the fact that I didn't know about this blew me away.

"Well I thought you get charged for using your phone out of the US! And before you say anything, yes I know Hawaii is a US state. But I don't know it's an island so..." Caroline told me when I asked her about it before lunch.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh please Care, like I care if Claire has to pay some money."

She shrugged her shoulders and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Like seriously. How did you not think I would be interested to know that we have not one but three new students? And the fact that they're British, and the brothers are kinda hot!"

Caroline and I giggled at that. "Yeah, they are. Especially the older one, Klaus. I heard he got held back. But oh my god that boy is hot. And I mean hot!" she admitted.

"Oh, does that mean there is trouble in paradise?" I asked, referring to her and Matt. That is when Tyler Lockwood came up to me.

"Hey Raven, we missed you around here. Wasn't the same without ya." He told me. I smiled at him. Tyler was defiantly hot, but just not as hot as Scott.

We continued talking till we got to the cafeteria, I sat down at our usually table with all of the other people in my grade who were considered popular. I didn't make a big deal about it, but it was obvious to everyone who was considered cool and who wasn't. Where you sat during lunch said a lot about you. My table was smack in the center of the cafeteria. The people who usually sat here was me and my little group of friends who consisted of Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Katherine Pierce, and Davina Clare. The other girls at the table where Anna, Lexi, and Elena. Elena was Katherine's cousin. The girls weren't in any of my classes, so the only time I hung out with them was at lunch or after school. They were pretty cool, and I didn't mind hanging out with them at all. We all liked them, so we let them sit with us even though no one really considered them to be popular. They didn't sit with us all the time though. Sometimes they sat with their other friends Vicki and April. Then there were the boys. There was obviously more boys than girls at the table. There was Scott Mason, Tyler Lockwood, Marcel Gerad, Matt Donavan, Enzo, Kaleb Martin, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and Jeremy Gilbert who was Elena's younger brother

It was a pretty big group, which contained a lot of gossiping. I sat down next to Bonnie and Stefan. Everybody wanted to know about my vacation. Caroline and Katherine were especially interested in knowing about Jax.

"On a scale of 1-10, how hot?" Caroline asked while Katherine nodded behind her. I laughed at my friends' curiosity.

"11" I answered smiling.

"What does he look like?" Katherine wanted to know.

"Well, blue eyes, black hair, and- Wait! I think I have a picture on my phone."

"Hurry! Hurry!" They rushed. I took out my phone and scrolled through my photos until I found what I was looking for. We had gotten pretty bored one day, and I had brought him to my hotel. We were back in my room after hanging out at the pool and started taking a whole punch of random pictures together.

"Here, just keep scrolling. There is a whole bunch of pictures." I said handing them my phone.

"Oh my god, that guy is defiantly a 11! And look at those abs!" Caroline squealed.

"Umm, hello. I'm right here, You remember me, your boyfriend.' Matt said awkwardly.

"Sorry Matt, but its true!" She apologized to her boyfriend.

"Oh calm down Matty blue eyes. No offense, but come on! Look at this guy. You seriously are going to think she is not gonna drool all over him." She told him while showing him my phone.

"Please, I don't see what the big deal is. I am way hotter than that guy." Damon chimed in. We all laughed at him. He rolled his eyes at us, folded his arms, and pouted. That made us laugh even more.

I could tell people were staring at us. They usually did, especially when we were all joking or laughing. I guess they just looked at us differently during times like lunch. I mean, nobody else was as loud as us.

Nobody else was as athletic as some of the people at this table. Nobody else sat in such a big group either. They usually sat in groups of 5 o 6, not groups of 17. And I have to admit, nobody was as attractive as us. We were obviously the hottest kids in school, and the best at what we did. That is why all of us were considered popular after all. But none of us were rude to people. At least not all the time. I mean, yeah sometimes we talked about other people. But what could I say, it was just us being us.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Katherine basically scream, showing me a picture with Jax kissing me.

"That would be my phone. But if you are talking about what is on it, that would be a picture." I smirked at her.

"You kissed this dude!" Davina exclaimed, joining the conversation. I shrugged my shoulders.

"And while you two were still in bathing suits!" Bonnie couldn't believe. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold on, she is in a shirt in this one. Hold up, that is so not your shirt. It is way to long. Explain, start from the shirt." Katherine commanded. Now basically everyone at the table was listening and joining in on the conversation.

"So I started to get really cold, but I didn't want to put anything on cause my bathing suit was kind of wet. So he took of his shirt, which was dry, and gave it to me. I told him thanks then he started flirting with me again. Then grabbed my phone and kissed me." I explained.

"Oh how romantic!" Kaleb mocked.

"Hold up. You were yelling at me for not telling you about the Mikaelsons when there you were kissing some guy?" Caroline screamed. Everybody at the table hushed her, not wanting everybody to hear their conversation. I shrugged my shoulders in response and took a sip of my lemonade.

"Speaking of, what do you know about them?" I asked.

"Well they obviously lived in England before moving here. And I already told you Klaus, the older blonde one got held back. Then there is Kol and Rebekah, twins although not looking very much alike. They have two older brothers, Finn and Elijah. Finn is a sophomore and Elijah is in 7th. Finn is apparently the quite type who likes to keep to himself and cares a lot about girls. Elijah is the responsible, take charge one. Klaus likes to draw and is apparently very good at it. Kol is more into sports though and plays football and baseball. He prefers baseball, and is very good at both. Then there is Rebekah. She is the youngest in her family. Her interests is cheerleading and boys. I don't really have much on her. They are pretty rich but not like you or Katherine. They live with their mother Esther, and dad Mikeal. That enough?" Caroline answered me.

I nodded, then looked at Katherine and Scott, and then to the siblings. "You think they could fit in?" I asked. Everyone nodded except for Damon, Marcel, and Scott who answered with 'maybe'.

This time I looked over at Bonnie. "I think I'm gonna go over to them. Wanna come?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh come on, don't be a baby." I said standing up. "You coming or what?" She shook her head and I rolled my eyes annoyed with her. I loved Bonnie, but she really needed to grow a pair. I took a deep breath and strutted over to their table


	3. Chapter 3

Tvd

**No ones POV**

Everyone at Ravens table watched as she walked over to the Mikealsons. They just couldn't help themselves. Everybody at that table was special, but everybody knew Raven was one of the extraordinary.

She was the most wildest, prettiest, bravest, and a hell of a lot more things of her group. So it didn't come as a surprise to anybody in the lunchroom that Raven was the first person to go and talk to Mikealsons. That was expect for the Mikealsons themselves.

When Raven finally got to her table she gave them her million dollar and slid in next to Kol. He was practical drooling, and Klaus wasn't far behind. Rebekah however didn't seem as pleased with her little visit as her brothers.

"Hi, I'm Raven. And you guys are the Mikealsons right?" Raven introduced herself. Klaus couldn't help but notice how much he loved the sound of her voice. It sounded like one of an angel to him.

Rebekah nodded her head and narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her. Right now it seemed that Raven was a normal, welcoming girl. But that didn't mean Rebekah would trust her right away.

"Well I don't know if anyone has come up and said hi yet." At this they all shook their heads, which made Raven roll her eyes. "Well excuse my friends, they can be idiots and have no manners sometimes. But anyway I just wanted come over here and say that you guys don't have to sit all the way over here in this crappy little corner by the garbage can. It stinks here." Raven scrunched her nose while saying that.

It was true, and was one of the things the Mikealsons hated about having no friends.

"I mean if you guys want, I guess you could come sit with us."

The three siblings looked at each other excitedly. They couldn't believe they might actually get to hang out with someone who wasn't related to them.

"We'd love that, love." Klaus answered for his younger brother and sister.

Raven couldn't help but smirk. "I heard you were British. It's cool, the accents I mean. I wish I had one it would be so cool. They're kinda hot." She told them while looking at Kol and Klaus.

"Well if you want hot, I'm right here you know." Kol said to Raven. She rolled her eyes at him in response.

"Wait before we go over there a few things. First you're Klaus, right. The oldest of you three and the family artist. And you're Rebekah? The only girl in the family. And that's your twin brother Kol, the jock of the family."

They all nodded a little freaked out that she knew so much about them.

"How do you know all of that?" Rebekah questioned her.

Raven laughed lightly, which Kol seemed to love. "You see that blonde girl over there." She said whilst pointing to Caroline back at her table. When Caroline noticed them her eyes got wide and she looked nervous, which made Raven laugh more. "Yeah well she knows everything about everything. You need gossip, you go to her. Another thing before you go and sit with us. I think I should tell you who you'd probably get along better with."

For Kol Raven recommended Matt, Enzo, Katherine, Jeremy , and Tyler. She said they were the either the sportiest out of the group, and/or seemed to be the kind of people he'd get along with. For Rebekah, Raven suggested she stick with her and her friends. Then for Klaus, she told him to see how he likes Stefan, Kaleb, and Caroline.

With that they all left the crappy table and went to sit in the best table in the cafeteria. Rebekah felt like she was entering another decade when she sat down, like the style and everything she knew had suddenly gone out of style or changed. Klaus felt a little out of place, seeing as he had never been in such a big group like this before. Kol however felt right at home. It was like they way Rebekah felt, but yet still so different. Like he had entered another decade, but for him everything here was better than before.

And that was just how they felt when they first sat down. It was rumored at their school that just simply sitting down at the popular table could change you, or give you some kind of weird feeling. That if you were there to long you'd turn into something else. The only people this little 'curse' didn't seem to effect was the popular kids themselves. Everyone said they were immune to the table's effects, and that was how the popular kids chose who could sit there or not. If they remained fine it meant they were immune and could sit with us, but if not they couldn't or they would eventually end up turning into something supernatural.

Of course all of them knew this wasn't true. They laughed at the rumor all the time. It was ridiculous and none of the popular kids knew how on earth it started.

When everyone was introduced to the siblings everybody had questions for them. They mostly wanted to know things about how life was like in England.

"Hey Matt, Tyler. You guys should talk to Kol about football tryouts. I hear he's really good." Raven spoke when the conversation started to bore her. "He might even give you a run for your money."

Matt smirked. "I highly doubt that."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. You wanna bet on it?" Kol asked smuggly.

Tyler chuckled. "I like this one Raven, good decision bringing him here. Finally someone who isn't afraid to make a bet."

"You know there is still these two over here. Stefan seems like someone you can sit around talking bout your hair with Klaus." Raven teased.

"Hey!" They both screamed at her. Then they turned to look at each other and after a second high fived.

"You saw that right there?" Enzo asked everyone. "They just had like there own little private conversation. It was probably something like, 'dude you are freaking awesome! I love you' 'I love you too dude.' And that was why they high fived, cuz they want to keep their love a secret."

Everybody waited a moment and then burst out laughing. Even Klaus and Stefan were laughing.

A little while later when Raven sat there with nothing to do, she looked around to see what everyone else was doing. Kol was talking to Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler about some sport. Rebekah was talking to Katherine about something she couldn't hear. And then there was Klaus laughing with Stefan and Caroline.

When lunch was finished the Mikealsons wished that every lunch would be like this one. Rebekah found herself thankful to Raven. This of course wasn't easy for her because of how much of a bitch she had though Raven would be. But in the end all of them realized that they all owed Raven Nova

The day they met Raven, the Mikealsons saw her walk home when they passed by in their car. Klaus and Kol were both secretly staring at her. She had just looked so at peace whilst humming to some song. Their driver took them home, and were surprised to see Raven walk up to the very huge house next to theirs a few minutes later. She was surprised at first, but like the morning she brushed it off and gave them a small wave before going inside.

It had been a month since that first day when Raven talked to the Mikealsons. And since that day, the four of them had been almost inseparable. Especially Rebekah and Raven. So much that Raven's group was starting to get jealous of how much time they spent together.

The only one who had no problem with it was Katherine and Davina. Almost everything the four of them did, they did with them. This was because they were the only ones who actually liked Rebekah. Raven's other friends- Caroline and Bonnie- didn't really like Rebekah too much. It wasn't that they hated her, both of them still treated her kindly, it was just that they didn't really want to hang out with her too much.

The three girls had met the oldest Mikealsons- Finn and Elijah- one day when they were over their house. Raven couldn't help but see something between Elijah and Katherine. It was clear to her that both of them thought the other was hot. That would have been obvious either way though considering they were both extremely good looking.

"Wear the red one. Black is my color." Katherine told Raven with a smile. "And red has always been yours. I can't pull of red. You can, and that way we don't have the same color. Besides it'd be no fair, you look better in every color than me."

Raven rolled her eyesat Katherine but still slipped on the dress Katherine had picked. "Wear this one then. You'd look hot in it." Raven told her.

"Don't I always look hot?"

Once the two girls were done getting ready they texted Rebekah and left when she told them to start coming over. They were going out to eat with the Mikealsons, so Rebekah and Davina had gotten dressed at their house. But since Raven and Katherine were much more developed, none of Rebekah's things fit her. So they had chosen to go to Raven's house.

When they walked in to the house, it was quiet like they had expect. They not looked at each other, waited a moment, then burst out laughing.

"She actually did it. Didn't think she would." Katherine laughed.

Raven shook her head and headed up the stairs to Rebekah's room. She had told the girls that she didn't want anyone seeing us before we made our 'grand entrance' as she called it. So Rebekah said she would make everybody wait in their rooms so nobody would see us. And it looked like that was exactly what she had done.

"Finally! How long does it take you to walk from next door? Forget it, just get ready!" Rebekah demanded.

The four girls walked into the hallway and waited by the grand staircase.

"Do I really have to do this?" Kol whined from downstairs.

"Yes! Now Finn get the camera ready." Rebekah shouted.

They heard Kol sigh. "Presenting miss Rebekah Mikealson."

She walked down the stairs while posing for the pictures that were being taken of her. Rebekah was in a beautiful mint green dress, beige heels, had straightened hair, and very subtle makeup.

"And Miss Davina Clare."

Davina walked down, a bit more shy than Rebekah had. She was in a light pink dress with gold designs. Her hair waved and her makeup was made to look like she was wearing none at all.

"Now Miss Katherine Pierce."

Katherine walked down probably the most confident of all of them. Her hair was curled as usual, she was in a black high and low dress, and bright red lipstick.

"Lastly, presenting Miss Raven Nova."

Raven walked down, and everybody couldn't help but stare. It wasn't that they hadn't seen her look that nice before. It was just that Raven just drew everyone's attention automatically, and people wouldn't even notice they had been staring.

Everyone broke out of their haze after a few moments, that was expect for Kol and Klaus. Elijah and Finn could help but smirk. Their brothers had each confessed their feelings to the oldest Mikealsons, but neither one of them knew about the others little crush.

Everybody rushed outside after that and got into the limo.

Yeah designer outfits, limos, fancy dinners were all a regular day in the lives of these 12 year olds. Of course, being that rich allowed you to be able to get anything you wanted. And when your a rebellious 17 year old, that might not be such a good thing. But these kids will just have to learn the hard way.


End file.
